


Do you know who I am?

by P0tat0witheyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angry Laura, Broody Carmilla, Carmilla owns a shop because why not, Clothes shop AU, F/F, Frustrated carm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tat0witheyes/pseuds/P0tat0witheyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura needs a "punky" Halloween costume and Carmilla owns the perfect shop for her to buy it from. Unfortunately for Laura, she's a little less than "happy to help", resulting in a little anger and awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know who I am?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this is terrible I've literally never written anything like this actually seriously before so don't hate me for mistakes lmao
> 
> But if you enjoy it then that makes me a happy bunny :D

The glaring light radiating from the screen of her laptop was more or less the only thing keeping Laura awake. Apparently, trying to find a clothes shop which sold “punky” clothing was far more time-consuming than she had anticipated. Which was why here she was, at 3:32am (to be precise) googling nearby ‘punk clothing’ shops. Or something similar to that anyway.   
“Holy Hufflepuff” she muttered to herself “All this for a freakin’ Halloween party”  
Now what she lacked in height, the tiny girl certainly made up for in personality, and missing her two best friend’s party was definitely not on her agenda and neither was skimping out on some cheap costume. Oh no, she was going the whole hog. She’d decided to go as a punk, which seemed like it would be easy enough, but her little town of Styria had apparently decided to make that difficult for her by barely having any stores that suited what she needed.   
Another 30 minutes of seemingly endless and unrewarding scrolling, clicking and sighing passed and the usually-chipper, upbeat girl was about to give in when she finally came across a store that might possibly suit her needs.   
“Black cat clothing” was the name, owned by a C. Karnstein. Laura thought the name rang a bell but put it down to her probably over-hearing some middle-aged woman complaining about the store ruining the towns “traditional values” since it seemed fairly new and was certainly out of the ordinary here. She definitely hadn’t heard of it before. Either way, she decided she'd pay it a visit tomorrow and see what they had.

* * *

“Is it really so fucking difficult for people to put the clothes back where they goddamn belong?” Carmilla was in a crappy mood, since apparently going without blood for a while longer than usual makes a vampire moodier than usual. She was trying to cut down on the whole murder thing which, wasn’t really going the way she hoped.  
“Now, now Kitty-cat, what have I told you about talking to yourself? You know they say it’s the first sign of madness…” Her brother, and also assisting manager of Black Cat Clothing stood looking up at the brooding woman, (who was stood on a rather unsteady looking step-ladder) with a smirk as she continued placing the crumpled garments back on the rails with rather a lot more force than necessary.  
“Willy boy” She said in a sickeningly patronizing tone, referring to the name tag she’d made specially for him, as he had done hers “If you don’t leave me the hell alone, I’m going to tear a rung from this ladder, use it as a stake and drive it right throu-“ She was cut off by the bell above the door sounding above the door, signalling a customer had just entered. She shot a deathly glare at Will, ordering him back to the cashier’s desk where she’d stationed him for the day. She wobbled slightly as she turned to see who had entered, earning a slight snort from Will. In a matter of moments, she had regained her usual composure, taking a proper look at the tiny girl who was now rifling through the clothing rails in the centre of the shop. She was cute, that was for sure. High-waisted jeans covering her legs, a ‘cutesy’ giraffe shirt and soft light brown hair with glimmers of what could be mistaken for liquid gold, tumbling down over her shoulders. She looked ridiculously out of place and it was clear she’d never set foot in a store like this before. Carmilla smirked to herself as she saw the girl out of the corner of her eye, going on her tiptoes trying to reach something on a shelf just out of her reach.  
Whilst Carmilla was being increasingly entertained by the whole tiptoe ordeal, Laura was getting more and more frustrated. After some thought on how potentially embarrassing it could be for her, she decided to jump to reach the black, leather studded belt on the strangely high shelf in front of her. Mentally congratulating herself on getting what she wanted without managing to destroy the entire display, she moved onto the next item she needed. Pants.  
She saw them hanging from a circular rail. Black, shiny leather pants. Rather like the ones she could see the employee wearing on the step-ladder over at the other side of the shop. Laura quickly ran her eyes over the back of the dark-haired girl’s body, studying her outfit. Or at least, that’s what she told herself she was doing, being momentarily distracted by how good they made her look. I mean, those pants, if they made her ass look as good as they did to the step-ladder girl then wow. Maybe they’d be enough to really impress Danny at LaF and Perry’s party.  
She picked out a pair in her size and wandered over to where the shirts were, and also right next to the step-ladder holding the ‘leather-pants’ employee. Laura glanced up at the girl, just as the girl glanced down at her.   
“Shove me in a 40’s power suit and call me Peggy” Laura couldn’t help her thoughts “She’s gorgeous” She stared for a few moments at the girls jawline which Laura was fairly certain would slice someones finger open if they even so much as gently brushed against it, and her dark eyes, which looked like they could hold the deepest secrets of the universe, even the ones The Doctor didn’t know. And her hair which fell in dark waves a little way past her shoulders.  
Carmilla also had a very similar thought about the tiny girl stood below her, but minus the Peggy Carter reference. She wasn’t really a fan of historically inaccurate shows, and having lived through some of the time itself, didn’t feel the need to watch a show based on it.  
She continued folding and placing the clothes she held back where they belonged as Laura continued browsing the clothes more to her reach. A few moments passed until she found a shirt, or rather, corset, which she decided was perfect.  
Unfortunately, yet again, just out of her reach. She tried jumping at it again, occasionally peering up and huffing at the girl on the step-ladder who could easily help her reach what she was trying to get. In fact, Laura swore she heard a slight chuckle one time when she jumped at the corset, failing to grasp the garment.   
She attempted grabbing it a few times from where she stood, but to no avail, so she tried another tactic. Scooting closer to the ladder slightly and leaning over to try and grasp what she wanted, but instead knocking the ladder slightly, causing Carmilla to drop the clothes she was left holding right on top of Laura, as she had to use both her hands to keep herself and the ladder upright.   
“What the….?” Laura picked off a shirt that landed on her head. It was covered in lyrics to what she assumed to be a some angsty rock ballad, and held it out in front of her, before looking up at the girl who was now glaring back at her again.  
“Jeez cupcake, next time why don’t you just shove me off completely?” She leant down and snatched the shirt off the tiny ball of rage stood before her. Laura stared up at her in disbelief.  
“Hey, if you’d actually tried to do a lick of good and help me out when you clearly could have, then that wouldn’t have happened. This isn’t entirely my fault okay?” She gestured at the small gap between Carmilla and the corset she had been trying so desperately to reach.  
“Listen Cutie, I’m trying to get this job over with. I don’t have time to go moving this, rather large ladder around to grab you things. Its nearly closing time for god’s sake and I want to go home where I don’t have to deal with people trying to push me off ladders and whining when they don’t get their own way. Capiche?” She folded the rest of the clothes and dumped them in their original place before jumping down, somewhat gracefully, from the ladder. She landed in front of Laura, who seemed to look even better close up.  
“Shame she had to be so irritating” Carmilla smirked slightly at her own thought.  
“Listen… Kitty-cat” Laura peered at Carmillas name badge, feeling mildly amused by the girls unusual nickname, wondering about how she got it for a brief moment before remembering what she was even frustrated over, and getting back to arguing with the beautiful woman who stood before her. “That… That is no way to speak to people!” She was red in the face with anger, much to Carmillas amusement. “You’re rude and… I won’t take this crap from you, whether you’re super hot or not... And I want to speak to the manager” Laura felt proud of herself. She wasn’t going to be pushed around by some everyday employee, taking their shitty day out on her. Carmilla smirked, quickly turning it into a wicked chuckle, grabbing the corset the shorter girl had been pining after and moving closer to Laura, who gulped nervously at the newly closer proximity, the proud feeling that she'd acquired from her rant fading quickly and turning butterflies before she attempted to put on another façade of confidence.  
“So I’m “super-hot” huh?” Carmilla asked in a husky tone, looking at Laura in a way that made the slightly shorter girl feel like she was a helpless animal being preyed on. Carmilla leaned in even closer, pushing back a strand of Laura’s hair (which was definitely as soft as it looked) with one hand, using the other to place the corset in Lauras, and whispered in her ear which to Laura, sounded like sex in a more vocalised form “And oh… I am the manager, Creampuff”


End file.
